


Moonlight and love songs (never out of date)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_goldenage, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Femslash, Older Characters, femmeslash, femslash art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART: As time passes, Luna can't really deny her attraction to Ginny anymore. Or: Luna never cared much for labels--she's always loved who she loved--but as she's aged, she finds herself more attracted to women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and love songs (never out of date)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [hp_goldenage](http://hp-goldenage.livejournal.com/37533.html) on livejournal (2016)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

* * *


End file.
